Feat
new feats Blind-Fight Also add Listen to your list of class skills. Cleave +4 With the insights gained by training to acquire this feat, you learn how to, in certain cases, seize the moment after an attack and gain a no-cost attack vs. an opponent who's distance from you AND your primary target doesn't exceed your reach. The situations that allow you to cleave an additional target are: - Scoring a crit vs. your primary target. - Felling your primary target. - Attacking your primary target as a standard action, particularly with the intention to cleave your secondary opponent. You cannot follow-up a cleave with another cleave, except when felling your secondary target, but you can otherwise cleave whenever the situation permits, including multiple times in the same round. Combat Reflexes Ref +3 Allows you to take immediate actions while flatfooted, but you must be aware of your opponent and technically able to react (e.g. a human usually cannot deflect an attack while climbing). You may also throw a melee weapon or a tossed object you have ready at hand as an immediate action - even out of combat. You can also make a 2nd AoO at the expense of a standard action in your next combat turm or a 3rd AoO by forfeiting your next turn altogether. You can never make more AoOs than the total number of attacks per round you'd be entitled to while wielding a large weapon (see entry #4 for further details). Diehard You also gain +2 increase to all Endurance derived bonuses. Improved Bull Rush DOES NOT have PA as prereq, but it DOES require STR 13+. Improved Disarm If you have a free hand when you successfully disarm an opponent, you may make a DC 15 Ref save to catch the weapon in your free hand, or cause the weapon to fall into any space adjacent to you. Improved Trip Also add Balance to your list of class skills. Leadership +6, Diplomacy 4, Sense Motive 4 Gaining a cohort should be something that’s related to roleplay within the storyline, not some mysterious power to bind someone who’s practically your equal to your cause. Also, there’s no reason to limit to one permanent NPC companion, except for the case of sidekick, which obviously should have less levels than you in any and all of your classes. Maximize Spell Damage of area-effects can't be maximized (too many random factors). Mobility You add 1/2 your BAB as a bonus to AC vs. all AoOs. Mounted Combat 4 Encompasses Ride-By Attack in it. Protecting your mount is an immediate action, not a free action. Power Attack 13+ You may swap DEX-mod for STR-mod when making melee or thrown weapon attacks. You may also trade this STR-based hit-bonus altogether and gain it as damage bonus. Precise Shot Also add Spot to your list of class skills. Run Also encompasses Dash, to grant +5ft speed increase. Skill Focus skill ranks, there is a case in which the skill allows "take-10" This feat makes the chosen skill a class skill for you, for all classes. Furthermore, it grants a +3 bonus to that skill and allows you to take 10 when performing it, even while rushed or threatened. Spell Mastery Mage A Mage may add spell per spell level to his permanently known spells. This feat may be taken only once and the benefit persists with level progression. Writer's note: Taking the already given amount of known spells for the Mage (see the "Mage" spoiler), this modification to the core feat streamlines things up, makes retraining relevant only as far as the selection per-level goes and doesn't cause an irrational leap of memory capacity (taking Spell Mastery at 1st level and retraining again & again up to level 18). Track Tracking someone that has taken the Track feat, automatically takes a penalty equal to 1/3 the target's total Search modifier, if the target moves no faster that his regular travel speed. If that someone moves at ½ travel speed in an attempt to cover their tracks, the tracker takes a penalty equal to 2/3 the target's total Search modifier and 1/3 for the target's traveling companions (should they follow his guidance). The target may choose to move at ¼ travel speed to apply the 2/3 penalty to all his companions and full rank penalties to his own tracks. Toughness Grants 2HP + 1HP per level. Toughness can be taken + BAB/10 times at most. TWF You gain one extra attack and can either strike interchangeably, or save the offhand attack for last. Hitting with both weapons interchangeably equalizes the offhand's attack bonus to that of the primary hand (if you have Ambidexterity, otherwise, the offhand attack takes a -4 hit penalty), penalizing all attacks by -2 to hit. By saving the offhand attack for last, you don't receive any penalties to your primary attack and you gain 1 extra attack at your second highest attack bonus. A 20th level fighter with TWF and Ambidexterity that hold 2 small weapons thus has +18/+18 / +13/+13 / +8/+8. The same fighter, saving the extra attack for last, would have the following attack bonuses: +20/+15/+10/+5/+0 / +15 (or +11 without Ambidexterity). With both methods, if you wield 2 separate weapons, you do not need to make a full round action to gain an offhand attack. You can refrain from attacking with the offhand weapon and use it to feint, or to “aid self” on your primary attack the same way as aid another works. Double weapons cannot strike interchangeably, but they also don't require Ambidexterity. Note I: 2WF is technique based, not DEX based. There's no prerequisite. Ambidexterity just makes it much more effective. Note II: Improved / Greater Two Weapon Fighting feats are irrelevant with this approach. TWF and Ambidexterity (see below) are practically all there is to say about wielding 2 weapons in combat. Oversized TWF: Basically (see the exception to this rule in the "Weapon Sizes and Weapon Speed" spoiler of entry #4), when wielding 2 1H/2H category weapons (or 1H/2H in the offhand and not ambidextrous), you gain no bonus whatsoever and lose 1 attack from the larger weapon (and take all TWF penalties). That's why no one in history has ever wielded 2 bastard swords or 2 war axes in combat - plain simple: too cumbersome. Weapon Finesse +3, proficiency with any finesseable weapon You may add your DEX-mod to damage when wielding a finesseable weapon, instead of your STR-mod. Weapon Focus (and WF tree) See alternative description in the "Warrior" spoiler. Whirlwind Attack +6, Balance 4, Cleave, Mobility Works according to the SRD, but is inapplicable with piercing damage. Acrobatic Strike Tumble 6 After avoiding an enemy's AoO using Tumble, if you hit that enemy with an attack before the end of your turn, that enemy must succeed on a Will save (DC + 1/2 BAB + DEX-mod) or be Confused for 1 round. Arcane Accompaniment: Renamed "Lingering Song". Brutal Strike 19+, BAB +6, PA Whenever using PA, if your attack hits and deals damage, the struck foe must succeed on a Fort save (DC + 1/2 BAB + STR-mod) or be Sickened for 1 round. If you hit a foe twice or more in the same round, a 2nd failure means the target is Nauseated for 1 round and then Sickened for the next round. Combat Awareness (combat form) Focus class feature This ability's blindsense stacks with blindsense from any other source. Combat Defense (combat form) Focus class feature +1 dodge AC during Combat Focus for each Combat Form feat taken (including Combat Defense, max +4). Combat Stability Focus class feature No change except the prereq. Combat Vigor Wind class feature No change except the prereq. Crossbow Sniper +3 , Far Shot , Precise Shot , Weapon Proficiency (any crossbow) You add your DEX-mod to damage when using a crossbow. If you have SA ability, the maximum range at which you can make such attacks increases to 3 times the weapon's range multiplier. Driving Attack: Cannot be implemented with Small/Tiny weapons (see the weapons entry below). Einhander +6, Tumble 6, Sleight of Hand 4 When fighting with a Light or One-Handed weapon in one hand and with nothing in the other, you gain the following 3 tactical advantages: - Narrow Profile: You receive a +2 Dodge bonus to AC when fighting defensively or using Total Defense. - Off-Hand Balance: You receive a +2 bonus on Tumble checks. - Off-Hand Swap: If you also possess the Ambidexterity and TWF feats, you may, as part of a full attack, feint once as a free action. Penetrating Shot: Limited to 1 target per STR bonus (minimum between your STR-mod and the bow's modifier) and requires a composite long/short bow. TW-Rend: The extra damage = + 2 * STR-mod. Brachiation: Not usable in medium/heavy load or heavy armor. Disguise Spell: May not be used in conjunction with metamagic feats. Improved Swimming: Also grants +4 to all swim checks. Jack of All Trades: Min. skill-rank equivalency = 1/2 max C-C rank of current level. For instance, at level 6, it would allow you to treat a skill you had no ranks in (such as Decipher Script) as having 2 ranks. Leap Attack: You deal double damage (or add +1 damage multiplier). Extra Invocation You can never have more than a single extra invocation per invocation category (least/lesser/greater/dark). That way, it is still viable at lower levels for those that want it, doesn't step on the toes of 1st level parties, and stands shoulder to shoulder with the effects other classes will be throwing around. This also overrides the need for keeping track and determining retraining restrictions. Persistent Spell Spell Spells affected by this metamagic have their duration increased to the next time category (to a maximum of 24 hours): - Each round counts as a minute. - Each minute counts as 10 minutes. - 10 minutes count as an hour. - An hour counts as 6 hours. Spells with concentration, instantaneous, or permanent duration are unaffected by this feat. Spells whose effects are discharged still end normally when they are discharged. A persistent spell counts as a spell of 3 levels higher than the spell’s actual level. Note: Extend Spell and Persistent Spell DON'T stack. CDiv Disciple of the Sun: Spend 2 turning attempts at once to gain a 2-level boost + Daylight illumination for + CHA-mod rounds. Divine Spell Power: The priest gains +1 CL increase for each 8 class-levels (rounded down). CW Anvil of Thunder (weapon style): Improved Sunder prerequisite is omitted. Arcane Strike: Limited to once / round as a swift action. By RAW (free actions) it has no limit on #uses (multiple applications to multiple strikes in a combat turn). Bear Fang (weapon style): Has Improved Grapple instead of Power Attack as a prerequisite. Clever Wrestling: has Improved Grapple instead of Improved Unarmed Strike as its prerequisite. Combat Brute 15+, BAB +4, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Trip This feat grants the following options - Directed Push: you can Bull Rush your opponent on a diagonal axis and not just straight forward to you. - Explosive Power: you can Bull Rush from a stand still. - Toss: You can make an automatic trip attempt against a successfully bull-rushed opponent at the end of your Bull Rush distance. Even if successfully tripping, you're not entitled to an additional attack. Crescent Moon (weapon style): Rapier is also an acceptable weapon (and Rapier was the weapon used for this style IRL). Dash: Once per round, you may add 10ft to your speed when moving as a standard/full-round action. You can do this a number of times per day equal to your CON-score. Also, your overall land movement speed is increased by 10ft when traveling. Formation Expert: Step into the Breach requires an unobstructed path to where your ally fell, instead of as written. Wall of Polearms also grants a +2 damage bonus against charging or mounted foes (+4 damage to charging mounted foes) under the indicated circumstances. Hammer’s Edge (weapon style): Improved Bull Rush is omitted. Improved Familiar: Goes with the territory of gaining levels as a Witch. All presented monsters in CW, FrCS, PGtF, RoF and CSco are good to go. Improved Rapid Shot: Doesn’t have Manyshot as prerequisite, but does have BAB +4. Lightning Mace: Requires BAB +6, but for each successful hit, your next attack roll (within your combat turn) gains a cumulative +1. Net & Trident (weapon style): With Quick Draw & Ambidexterity, you can draw an alternative offhand weapon and use it in the full attack. Phalanx Fighting: Does not require you to use a light weapon. Prone Attack: Doesn’t have Lightning Reflexes as a prerequisite, but does have BAB +3. Raptor School: Each +10 to the DC adds another +2 to damage. Hawk's eye bonus is not wasted after 3 rounds have passes (the edge is maintained as long as the target is being observed). Sun School: Flash of Sunset allows attacks according to the remaining combat-turn action-quota.